


The Ghost Who Broke My Heart

by lovelyleias



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see your ghost in every shadow and street corner. I hear your laugh whenever I walk the streets. I weep when you do not tap at my window in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Who Broke My Heart

I’ll never forget the night I heard of your death.

Marius was telling me of his friends and their departures, and he mentioned you so quickly I almost missed it. He did not name you, but he did not need to. 

I knew it was you who died in front of him, Éponine. I had to pretend that I cared only for his suffering, and not my own, for why should I care about the passing of a gamine I knew only as a child? But when I left his side, I cried until I was sick. 

Hardly anytime has passed, but I miss you more than I thought possible. I ache for you. Not just for your body, but for your words and your mind.

I see your ghost in every shadow and street corner. I hear your laugh whenever I walk the streets. I weep when you do not tap at my window in the night.

I am to marry Marius in the morning. I love him, you know I do, but never as much as I loved you. As I still love you. Will you watch as we are wed? Will you hate me? I hope not.

While it must have been painful to die as you did, I must selfishly proclaim that I share your pain, knowing I will never hold you again.

Please, my dearest of loves, know that you will always be in my heart. I will carry your image in my mind for as long as I live. I will think of you when I hear the pitter-patter of rain on the rooftop; when I smell the flowers in the garden.

Eternally yours,

Cosette.


End file.
